Gotham- The future Wayne
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: Based in the future, few years after my last story: Gotham- 2 years later. Focused around Bruce and Selina's only child: Chloe Wayne.
1. Chapter 1

**Gotham: The future Wayne**

 **This is my third Gotham story but instead of it about Bruce and Selina, it will be around their daughter in her teen years: Chloe Louise Wayne is a character I created and I hope you like her.**

 **I do not own DC Comics, Gotham or any of the characters but I do own the character in this story being Chloe Louise Wayne.**

 **(Sorry for deleting the entire story as I tried to fix a chapter and it ended up being deleted.)**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

 **17 years later;**

 **Wayne Manor, study room:**

The manor was quiet as Bruce had left for work at Wayne Enterprises, leaving Selina with Chloe who had grown up into a 17 year old who acted like both her parents but dressed exactly how Selina used to dress. Chloe walked past her mom and when Selina looked up at her daughter, Chloe was wearing the same clothes that she wore when Maria and her first spoke.

"I see you're wearing what I used to wear, it brings back memories." Selina smiled, Chloe smiled then sat down next to her mom, they hugged and smiled together. "It reminds me of what your father did for me a long time ago."

"Mom, I like it when you talk about the past," Chloe started, Selina took out her pulse and showed Chloe a photo of Bruce and her the day they got engaged. "Wow, you and Dad look so young." Selina laughed a little, Chloe then noticed a remote control on her father's desk. "Mom, what's that remote for?" Selina looked down and smiled, that made more happy memories come back.

"Let's wait for Dad to come back, then we'll tell you." Promised Selina, Chloe nodded then she got up and headed to the window, she waved to the mother then ran off. "Be safe out there, Chloe." Selina said but Chloe was too far away.

 **Gotham city, rooftops:**

Chloe was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, her mom had told Chloe that she and Bruce used to do it a lot when they were younger. Chloe kept on jumping and climbing until she heard a ringing sound from her pocket, she checked and it was her phone then she found out it was her Dad calling her.

"Hey Dad, what's up?" Asked Chloe, she sat down on the edge of the building and spoke to her Dad.

" _Hey Chloe, how's my wonderful daughter?"_ Her dad asked, Chloe looked at the sky and wondered why did her Dad have to treat her like a three year old.

"I'm fine, Dad. I'm just doing some roof jumping." Chloe smiled as she looked down and saw the beautiful view of the city. "Mom told me that you two used to roof jump almost time you were together."

" _That's true. Now, I'm calling to tell you that our meal is done, Mom's cooking."_ Chloe smiled as she loved it when her mom was cooking so she hung up and made her way back home.

 **Wayne Manor:**

Bruce was waiting outside in the garden for Chloe when she saw a figure jump off the top of a tall wall, the figure turned out to be Chloe and she looked to be very cheerful. Chloe hugged her Dad then the two walked inside to enjoy Selina's cooking.

 **Next morning, Wayne Manor:**

Chloe and Selina had left the manor at seven o'clock and decided to have a morning run with some of the running being on rooftops, the two were having fun together. Even though she was older, Selina still knew how to go from rooftop to rooftop and act young which impressed Chloe. After awhile, the two took a break on the rooftop of the GCPD and looked down at the city.

"Mom, you and Dad still never told me what was that remote for? The remote on Dad's desk." Chloe asked and Selina nodded, she thought it was about time to tell Chloe the truth.

"Let's head on back home so I can show you, it will make explaining everything easier." Selina suggested. Chloe was confused but thought that it was time she found out about what the remote was meant for. The two got up then decided to head back home via rooftops and running.

 **Wayne Manor:**

Selina and Chloe arrived back at the manor and went straight to the study, Selina grabbed the controller and pointed it at the fireplace, the fireplace slid backwards to reveal a secret passage which made Chloe's mouth drop open. Bruce walked into the study to see Selina and Chloe by the fireplace and the reveal secret entrance.

"I see you're going to reveal to our daughter our past." Announced Bruce, Selina nodded. The three Waynes walked down the stairs and into a secret base of some kind which amazed Chloe.

"Are you telling me this has been hiding under our house for all this time?" Asked Chloe, she couldn't believe that her parents were hiding something like this under the house. Chloe looked to her right and saw two costumes on dummies then noticed the styling on them.

"Those suits were used when we called out to get information for the GCPD," Selina informed her daughter, who was taking a closer look at Catsuit. "Your father decided to call this Operation: BatCat." Selina smiled as she looked at her husband.

"Hey! It's not a terrible name, Alfred and Lucius supported the idea." Bruce said as he laughed, that started Chloe and Selina laughing. Bruce pulled out a box which contained numerous photo albums, Selina walked over and kissed Bruce's cheek as she took out an album, Chloe smiled as she watched her parents act as if they were on their honeymoon.

"What's in those albums, Mom?" Chloe asked, Selina smiled and opened the one in her hand which contained photos of her and Bruce when they were just friends. Somehow a photo of their first kiss as young kids got in the album. "How did that get in here?" Bruce shook his head and mumbled something.

"It was Alfred; he was the only one here besides us. Remember that food fight we had?" Asked Bruce, that made Selina smile.

"You two have been together since you were 12?" Asked Chloe, her parents smiled and hugged.

"We wish," Bruce answered, he and Selina smiled as they remembered their past. "I think we got together when we were 17." Bruce sat down and showed Chloe a photo of him and Selina. "That was taken the night of first official date." Selina sat on Bruce's lap and smiled at that moment.

"Your father decided to try dating and for our first date, he's goes over the top," Started Selina, Chloe sat on a chair opposite her parents and listened to their origin story of how they became husband and wife. "He goes out of his way to cook a huge meal just for me and him but I arrived late after taking care of some personal business. After that, we both decided that we deserved each other." Chloe smiled as her parents showed her another photo; it was of them on their wedding day.

"That day was the best day of our lives but it got better when you were born." Bruce praised, Selina and Bruce held their daughter's hand and smiled. "If you decide to follow our footsteps then we won't stop you, just promise us that you'll be safe." Chloe was happy that her parents were allowing her to do what she wanted.

"Thanks Mom, Dad." Chloe stood up along with Bruce and Selina, then they had a family hug. "I promise I'll make you proud."

 **Hope you enjoyed this starter to my story about Bruce and Selina's daughter, Chloe Wayne. Sorry it's been awhile but I've been busy planning and writing new stories. But I'm going to focus on this story and another chapter/ page will be up soon. Now think: What will Chloe do? Will she follow her parent's or will she become something else?**

 **This is Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat, flying away!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is page 2 about Chloe's journey to find out who will become? A cop? A private detective? A thief? Or something else? Read to find out….**

 **Roof of the GCPD:**

A dark hooded figure was staring down at the city when a walkie-talkie started beeping, the stranger picked it up and listened to the details: the crime was a heist being committed by a group of women and they confirmed one of them was Barbara Keane. The vigilante climbed up to edge of the GCPD then jumped off, pulling out a grapple gun and shot it which grabbed on to a lamp post, the vigilante detached the grapple gun and landed on the road, right next to a black motorcycle. The hooded person got on to the bike and rode off towards the bank to stop a heist.

 **Gotham Bank:**

Barbara and a few of her Sirens were just about to leave the bank when the lead Siren got kicked into a pillar, Barbara looked behind her to see a female figure dressed in all black. Two of the Siren pointed their pistols at the figure but she had somehow just disappeared into the shadows.

"Who are you?" Shouted Barbara, there was no reply back. Seconds later, a cloud of smoke surrounded Barbara and her gang then the sounds of people being taken down and when the smoke faded away, Barbara could see her gang were all taken down. The vigilante jumped off the top of the door and kicked Barbara in the face.

"Now when I said I was going to the bank to make a withdraw, I mean to withdraw the bank of five armed women." Stated the vigilante, the hostages cheered for the unknown heroine as she ran out of the bank and rode away into the darkness.

 **Wayne Manor, following morning:**

Bruce walked downstairs and collected the newspaper and spotted the headline: " _Vigilante stops bank heist!_ " Bruce sat down to read the paper when Selina walked in and she noticed the headline.

"Who's this vigilante?" Asked Selina, Bruce shrugged his shoulders and continued to read the paper. "I wonder who's behind the mask?" Selina wondered. She was about to sit down when Bruce showed his wife the paper and pointed at who was behind the heist.

"It seems that Barbara got arrested," Bruce pointed out, Selina smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek. Chloe walked into the study room and saw the newspaper, the headline caught her eyes and smiled.

"Did something catch her eyes, Chloe?" Chloe looked up and saw her parents looking at her, Chloe sat on the couch and read a action and romantic book. "Was that you who stopped the heist last night?" Asked Bruce, Chloe smirked which basically gave Bruce and Selina the answer.

"You were there and stopped it?" Asked Selina, Chloe smiled as she looked proud of what she did."You should know that we aren't angry with you, we did the same thing when we were your age." Selina sat next to Chloe and hugged her daughter while Bruce sat opposite his wife and daughter, they were proud that Chloe had decided what she was going to do but Bruce was concerned about his daughter.

"Dad, I was wondering if you and Mom could something for me," Chloe asked, Bruce and Selina nodded and looked at their daughter. "I was wondering if Uncle Lucius could create me a suit similar to yours?" Bruce and Selina could tell that their daughter was serious about this so Bruce got up and made a call.

"You sure you want to do this, Chloe?" Asked Selina, she was concerned about their daughter and what if she'd seriously injured herself or worse. "It was safe when me and your Dad were kids and it still isn't now." Chloe shook her head.

"I'm positive, Mom. I want to help people just like how you and Dad used to." Chloe confessed, Selina was impressed that Chloe wanted to follow in her's and Bruce's footsteps but she didn't expect her to become a vigilante.

 **Few days later:**

 **GCPD roof;**

The city was quiet which was unusual; there were no crimes of any sort being committed, not even someone stealing candy from a baby. Standing on the roof of the Gotham City Police Department, stood a shadowy figure dressed in red and black with helmet in the style of a bat. A red and black cape was fapping in the wind to reveal a feminine figure, the suit was mainly black and the only parts on the suit which were red were the emblem on the chest, the belt around her waist and the boots she wore. The figure was about to walk away when she heard someone walking towards her, she looked behind her and there stood Captain James Gordon and he smiled.

"I see you are very much like your parents," Stated James, he smiled as he remembered the past. "You can tell me, Chloe." The figure took the mask and revealed to be Chloe Wayne, Gordon walked towards her and hugged the new hero.

"How did you know it was me?" Chloe asked, Gordon smiled and coughed then Chloe thought about her parents. "Did my parents tell you?" Chloe asked and knew that Gordon was going to know due to the fact that James Gordon was her godfather and treated her like a granddaughter.

"Your Dad phoned and told me, plus your Uncle Lucius left the plans laying about." James explained, Chloe smiled. She hugged her godfather and James returned it, he was going to help Bruce and Selina protect their only child even if it costed him his life.

"I was thinking of a codename, how does Batwoman sound?" Asked Chloe, James was impressed with the name and nodded. "I thought of that in case the paper or the news ask you for details about me." Chloe placed her mask back then looked over at the city, James watched as the new hero jumped off the building and disappeared into the shadows.

 **Wayne Manor:**

Bruce and Selina were enjoying themselves at the manor as tomorrow marked their 19th wedding anniversary so they decided to celebrate by dancing to the song they had playing on their wedding day in the greenhouse as they smiled and kissed for several minutes. Selina still couldn't believe that she went from being a street thief to being Mrs Selina Wayne; being the wife to Bruce Wayne and the mother of Chloe Wayne.

 **Abandoned greenhouse:**

Ivy was hiding in a greenhouse while thinking of a plan to kill both Bruce and Selina, she wanted his money but Selina got it instead so she decided to get it by stealing it. She was about to leave but the glass ceiling smashed and in flew Batwoman and she landed behind Ivy.

"You must the new masked vigilante I've heard about." Inquired Ivy but Batwoman didn't answer, instead she gave Ivy a right hook punch to the side of her face. Ivy tried to fight back but her fighting skills were no match for Batwoman, Ivy grabbed a knife however Batwoman held out a magnet which pulled the knife towards her and luckily caught it. Batwoman tossed two small daggers and they pinned Ivy against the wall then she handcuffed her to the radiator.

"The police will be here shortly," the masked heroine said as she made her way towards the balcony. "And my name is Batwoman, tell your friends." Batwoman was about to jump until she looked back at Ivy. "Excuse me, I meant to say tell your friends if you have any." Batwoman laughed a little then jumped into the city of darkness.

 **Next morning, Wayne Manor:**

Chloe had woke up early to make her parents breakfast in bed, she decided to stay with her parents and celebrate their 19th wedding anniversary. Chloe was making a full english breakfast after being taught by her Uncle Alfred and her father, she had the time to finish making a card for them as the food cooked. After a few minutes, Chloe had finished the breakfast and placed the card on the trays then carried them upstairs to her parents' room.

In their bedroom, Selina had already woke and was sat on the balcony as she looked at the city, she was missing all the fun she and Bruce had when they were young. Bruce walked out of their bathroom from having a shave, he walked to his wife and hugged her. Bruce knew what Selina was thinking and he also liked to think about those times, he mainly thought about the times he was with Selina and they always made him smile.

"Happy anniversary, Cat." Bruce beamed, Selina smiled then kissed her husband on the lips. They were enjoying their moment until they heard knocking coming from the bedroom door, Bruce walked over to their door and opened it, only to find their daughter holding two trays and smiling.

"Happy wedding anniversary, Mom and Dad." Chloe cheered, Selina and Bruce smiled. Bruce tried to help Chloe with the trays but she insisted that she carried them. She placed the trays on the parents' bed and took the lids off to reveal their cooked breakfast, Bruce and Selina were impressed with their daughter that she made them breakfast and brought it up to them.

"You did this?" Asked Selina who stood next to Chloe with amazement on her face. Chloe nodded, she looked proud with what she had done. "Thank you for this, Chloe. This reminds me when your father brought me breakfast in bed." Bruce smiled as he took a bite out of his breakfast and smiled.

"You've done an amazing job on this." Complimented Bruce, Chloe was happy that her parents enjoyed her cooking. Chloe took out the newspaper and handed it to her mother as she was the closest.

"Look who's on the front page?" Teased Chloe, Selina looked at the front page and smiled then handed it to Bruce who also smiled. "Looks like I've earned the name Batwoman." Cheered Chloe, Bruce and Selina hugged their daughter as they were extremely proud of their daughter.

"We're so proud of you, Chloe," Cheered Selina, she was crying with happiness as their daughter was becoming famous but not as a Wayne, she was becoming famous because of her being Batwoman.

"If this is what you really want to do, then I think we should teach her what we know," Bruce said as he looked up at Selina."Don't you agree, Cat?" Selina smiled and agreed with her husband's decision.

 **There is page 2 done but there's more to come.**

 **So, Chloe Wayne is now Batwoman, what did you think about that? I thought it would be interesting to change the original Batwoman and make Chloe become her.**

 **For now, this is Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat flying away!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Page 3 and let's see what is in store for all of you? Will fate repeat for Chloe as it did for Bruce? Will Chloe lose her parents or will they stay alive? Who will Batwoman have to fight at the end?**

 **Read on to find out!**

 **Roof of the Iceberg Lounge:**

Batwoman looked down at her city and was amazed on how peaceful it had become, then she thought the date as today marked the day she started being a vigilante. She started the mission to save and protect Gotham five months ago, she was surprised that people supported her and the GCPD, the police counted her as an asset in case things got too difficult. She was about to go back home when she heard an alarm go off, she jumped off the roof and used her cape as a glide down and landed on a lower building and that's when she saw some figures running out of a bank, Batwoman jumped off the building to stop them.

 **Wayne Manor, next morning:**

Chloe walked downstairs to have some breakfast when she saw the mail had came by, she walked to it and picked it up and saw the headline of the newspaper: _Batwoman: Gotham's guardian angel!_ Chloe was surprised that she was being called Gotham's guardian angel, that made her feel special so she took the mail to her parents who were in the kitchen.

Chloe walked into the kitchen and saw her parents chatting and laughing, Chloe loved seeing her parents like this and hoped that they never left her. She walked into the kitchen and handed the newspaper to her dad who smiled at the headline.

"Listen to this, Selina," Bruce smiled, Selina stopped preparing breakfast then looked over Bruce's shoulder as she looked at the newspaper. " _Batwoman: Gotham's guardian angel. Since she appeared out of nowhere, the crime has dropped thanks to heroics of Batwoman. The GCPD is truly thankful that Batwoman is helping them clean up all the evil and later today, Batwoman will be rewarded the Key to the City from the Mayor and Captain Harvey Bullock of the GCPD."_

"Wow Chloe, great job!" Congratulated Selina, she was so proud of their daughter that she was started to cry with happiness. "Me and your father are very proud of you. All of Gotham thinks of you as a hero!" Chloe felt so proud that she didn't realize that she too had started to cry tears of happiness.

"I can't believe after everything I've done for the city that they want to give me the Key To The City!" Chloe screamed, her parents hugged their daughter has today marked the day as Batwoman becoming Gotham's symbol of hope.

 **Later that day:**

There was a huge crowd outside the GCPD cheering for their symbol of hope, Harvey walked out the GCPD alongside James Gordon and the Mayor of Gotham. Harvey walked up to the stage and tapped on the microphone to check if it was working. Bruce and Selina arrived with Alfred, they walked towards the stage and waited for their daughter to arrive.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome and today we are here to thank someone who has risked their life to save people and helped us cut down on crime," Harvey announced then everyone started clapping and cheering for their hero to arrive and a few moments later, everyone looked up to see Batwoman gliding in then landed next to the stage. "Here is our hero; Batwoman!" The Press were taking photos of Batwoman and when Batwoman shook the Harvey's hand and then the Mayor's hand, the Press were taking loads of photos. "Now everyone, Batwoman will talk to all of you." Batwoman walked over to the microphone and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. Before you ask any questions, let me tell you why I do this," Announced Batwoman, she looked at the crowds as they were cheering for her and photos being taken of her. "I started this mission to make Gotham a better place; better than what it was before I started. I decided to stop crime even if people disliked a vigilante doing the police job but hear me out; I asked the GCPD for us to work together and the Captain said yes and from then on, we work and help each other. Any questions?" The Press started throwing all sorts of questions at the heroine until Batwoman picked a random reporter.

"I'm Valerie Vale with the Gotham Gazette, why do you fight with a mask?" People stopped cheering when Valerie asked the important question. "You say that you fight for justice but how we trust someone who wears a mask?"

"If we can't trust people with masks on then what's the point of masquerade balls?" Joked Batwoman joked which made people laugh. "On to serious answers; I have important people in my life that I don't want to get harmed for me protecting the city. I'm sure you all can understand me protecting my loved ones with a mask." Everyone nodded and Miss Vale was impressed with the heroine's answer.

"I'm Peter Kent with City Times, what made you want to become a hero?" The journalist asked and Batwoman coughed, she thought about for a short moment of time then gave her answer.

"Everywhere I looked, there were people being murdered, robbed, attacked or worse and something inside me told me to make a difference." Batwoman explained. Meanwhile in the audience, Bruce and Selina were crying as they watched their daughter answer questions from the Press. "I wanted to help people, give them something to have faith in." Batwoman looked at Harvey who nodded indicated time up.

"Now everyone, enough questions!" Harvey called out, the Mayor handed the Key to the City to Harvey who showed it to everyone. "Now, we at the GCPD and the Mayor would like to give you, Batwoman, the Key to the City as a token of our thanks." Harvey handed the Key to Batwoman who accepted it. Batwoman shook Captain Bullock's hand then she shook the Mayor's hand.

 **Some secret hideout:**

Oswald 'The Penguin' Cobbleport was drinking a cocktail and watching the television but he got a huge shock when he saw Batwoman get given the Key to the City which made him very angry.

"I took crime to manageable level and get nothing but this Batwoman takes crime down and SHE GETS THE KEY TO THE CITY!" Oswald shouted, he tossed his drink and as the glass shattered, the shards broke and stabbed two of his men. "Man up, you useless asses!" Oswald was extremely angry. The doors burst open and when Oswald checked who it was, he was surprised to see many faces including Barbara Keane, Victor Freeze, Leslie Thompkins and Edward Nygma. Barbara stepped up and walked towards Oswald and instead of her threatening to end his life, Barbara said something which surprised Mister Penguin.

"I see we all have a mutual enemy. What do you say Oswald, wanna join our fun?" Asked Barbara with her flirtatious tone of voice. Oswald smiled, he clapped his hands then all his men including Victor Zsasz came running out with all their guns and weapons.

"Miss Keane, does our mutual wear a bat mask and now has the key to the city?" Inquired Oswald, Barbara nodded which made Oswald feel even more happier. "Well then, how can I say no to such a fun offer?" Oswald and Barbara shook hands and both smiled, they were about to give the new hero a fight that she could not win.

 **So, looks like Batwoman got a big fight coming up. Will she be victorious or will she lose more than just the fight? You'll just have to wait and find out!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there will another chapter on the way in due time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 of the story. In the last chapter, Batwoman was given the Key to the City and everyone in the city cheered for her. But Oswald was so angry that some 'friends' showed up and offered him a chance to help them take out the heroine.**

 **Will Chloe be able to take them down or will she end up losing more than just the fight?**

 **If you read Gotham: 2 years later, something from that story will return in this story.**

 **Wayne Manor:**

Bruce walked downstairs to see if the newspaper had arrived but noticed that the windows were opened and as he got closer, Bruce could see Chloe training and he was impressed with her fighting skills. Bruce walked outside and watched Chloe's fighting style, he could see a mixture of his and Selina's fighting style in her's.

"How long have you been out here?" Chloe looked behind her to see her father standing by the window, he was clapping his hands. "I must say the way you fight reminds me of how me and mom fought." Chloe picked up her towel and wiped away the sweat.

"What did you and Mom used to fight about?" Asked Chloe, Bruce smiled as he remembered those days as they always brought a smile to his face. He was about to answer when he was interrupted by a female voice.

"We used to fight about numerous reasons," Bruce looked behind him and there stood Selina, she was wearing a black knee length dress with flat shoes. She sat down next to Bruce and held his hand. "There were fights about small things like us being a couple and big ones like the time he paid my mother a thousand dollars without telling me." Chloe was amazed that her parents had such a strong bond that nothing could break them apart.

"Even though we had a lot of arguments, we still loved each other. No matter what." Bruce added, Chloe got up and answered her phone: it was James Gordon. "You better answer that, Batwoman." Chloe smiled, she walked away to answer her phone.

"Hello, this is Chloe." Chloe answered, she heard the sound of files opening.

" _We got a situation. Suit up and come here, now."_ Chloe knew that if James was telling her to suit up, it meant there was trouble on the way. She hung up then ran indoors to open up the fireplace, she ran down and got suited up into her suit. She walked out of the fireplace which surprised Bruce and Selina.

"Is everything alright, Chlo?" Asked Bruce, Chloe nodded as she added her commlink into the mask.

"Commissioner Gordon called me, he told me to come down to the precinct and it sounded important." Chloe told her parents, she put on her mask and adjusted her hairstyle. Selina noticed that Chloe had put on bright red lipstick which she liked.

"If you need any help, contact us and we'll help." Informed Bruce, Chloe nodded then hugged her parents. "Good luck, Chloe." Chloe waved goodbye to parents, she ran over to her motorcycle and rode off towards the city.

 **GCPD:**

Commissioner Gordon and Captain Bullock were waiting inside the Commissioner's office until everything outside went quiet. Harvey and James opened the door to see everyone looking at the entrance and there stood Batwoman, she walked towards the Captain and Commissioner while shaking officer's hands and when she got to the superior officers, they walked inside the office to discuss the reason for Batwoman's visit.

"Thanks for coming here, Batwoman." Harvey thanked as he shook her hand. "The reason for why you're here is this," He handed the heroine a letter which was addressed to her, Batwoman looked at the letter.

"Could you read it so we could hear? We don't what is on that and we want to help you after everything you've done for us." Harvey explained and Batwoman accepted the terms so she read out the letter so Captain Bullock and Commissioner Gordon could hear.

" _Dear Batwoman,_

 _You don't deserve to be Gotham's hero as no one knows who you are. For all they know, you could be taking down crime so then you can swoop in and become the new crime lord. But that does not bother us but what does is you stopping crime! Me and a few friends are coming for you, some of us want to hurt you and the rest want to do… worse things to you, like ending your life."_

"Is that it?" Asked Gordon, Batwoman shook her head then handed the letter to James who got the surprise of his life. "Harvey, look at whom signed the letter." Harvey moved quickly to look at the letter and looked at the amount of signatures.

"It's signed by several people: Penguin, Nygma, Freeze, Leslie and Barbara." Harvey was shocked and so was James. "We should work together to stop them." Batwoman shooked both their hands then left the office.

 **Wayne Manor:**

Bruce was sat outside by his pool, he was finishing some paperwork when Selina walked outside with some food for them. Bruce smiled as he looked at the food, he noticed that the manor was very quiet which was unusual then he noticed something in the corner of his eye and it seemed that Selina knew as well so they decided to act as if nothing was wrong.

"So, how was looking for job, Cat?" Asked Bruce, Selina smiled then handed Bruce a letter. "You've been asked to work at the GCPD? That's great!" Bruce shouted and at that moment, Selina pulled out her whip and hit several men with guns while Bruce threw a fork and it into one the guys behind him, hit him in the knee.

"Just like old times, eh Bruce?" Asked Selina, Bruce nodded then the two fought off all the men with Selina using her whip and Bruce fighting hand to hand.

"I really missed this but I do have a question," Bruce said which made Selina's head turn. "Why are we getting attacked and who are these guys?" Selina were thinking the exact same thing. They were halfway through the army until they stopped at the sound of a whistle, but what surprised the couple was the appearance of Tabitha Galavan.

"Tabs, what are you doing? What's going on here?" Shouted Selina, Tabitha could see that her former partner was really angry.

"Selina, listen. I need your help. Both of you." Tabitha said, Selina wanted to hit her but Bruce stopped her.

"Selina, we're better than this. Let her explain herself." Bruce suggested, Selina thought about it then agreed. "Explain why you're here, Tabitha." Tabitha sat down near the table and looked at the couple.

"I've got some information for you that may be interested in," Tabitha started, Bruce and Selina sat down to listen to what she had to say. "I got information about Mister Cobblepot and a few of our mutual 'friends' and they were talking about wanting to end Batwoman's life." That shocked Bruce and Selina: their daughter's life was being threatened by numerous criminals.

"How did you find out about this?" Asked Bruce, Tabitha thought she was being questioned by a police officer with his tone of voice. "How did you obtain this information?" Selina could tell from Bruce's voice that he was serious to find out the truth.

"Barbara invited me to a meet-up and wasn't told why we were going to see Oswald," Tabitha showed them a photograph of a bunch of signatures on a piece of paper. "Those are all the signatures from people who want to end her life."

 **Few days later:**

An army was waiting in the streets of Gotham City which Oswald Cobblepot and Barbara Keane leading them, they could see the officers of the GCPD pointing their weapons at them but no one ran away. Gordon and Bullock were leading the officers, they motioned to them to not engage the upcoming army. They looked up when they heard a shadow swooping towards them, everyone looked up and the officers were thankful that it was Batwoman, she looked ready for action. Oswald raised his hand and the army stopped, everyone pointed their weapons at the opposite team, Oswald and Barbara took two steps forward and they smiled evilly.

"We want Batwoman!" Bellowed Penguin as he used his umbrella to point at the heroine. "If all of you leave, we'll spare your lives." Gordon was about to speak when Batwoman stopped him.

"Go, get the officers out of here now." Batwoman told Gordon but the Commissioner didn't listen to her. "Look, if you get involved then there's a slim chance of any of you will survive." She knew what this meant for her so she handed a sealed envelope to Gordon who looked at it. "If I don't survive this, gave that to my parents." Before Gordon could answer, Batwoman got every officers' attention and spoke to them. "All officers of the GCPD, I'm asking you to return to the department and leave this to me. Penguin and his goons are after me." All the officers couldn't believe that the heroine was telling them to retreat.

"Wise move, Batwoman." Penguin called out as he walked closer to her. "You don't anyone to die for you. You should listen to the lady, Jim!" Gordon made the ultimate call but he knew he was going to regret it.

"Everyone, fall back into the precinct." Everyone was surprised with the Commissioner's orders but they obeyed and retreated into the building. Leaving Batwoman with almost a thousand people ready to kill her.

 **GCPD:**

All the officers returned into the building and James could see Bruce and Selina waiting outside his office, they caught him and ran over to him while Selina was scanning the room for their daughter.

"Gordon, where is she?" Demanded Selina but no response came from the Commissioner. "Tell me or I'll get the answer the hard way." Threatened Selina, Gordon pointed outside which terrified them both.

"You let her fight Penguin and that army ALONE?" Bellowed Bruce, he looked at Selina and nodded. "If you won't help her, then we will." Both Bruce and Selina ran out of the GCPD and towards their daughter but first, they had something they had to do first.

 **In the streets:**

Batwoman was busy, trying to fight off everyone while trying to defend herself but it failed a knife stabbed into her leg, causing her to collapse. Penguin used his hand to inform everyone to kill Batwoman. They were about to deliver the final blow when green gas suddenly appeared and began to knock everyone out which made everyone feel afraid, it wasn't until Barbara pointed behind them and there stood two dark figures.

"Stay out of this, whoever you are!" Bellowed Barbara as she pointed a gun at them. "She's ours! Go now while you still have your lives!" The dark figure on the right unhooked a whip and used it to smack the gun out of Barbara's hand, everyone was amazed to see the figures when they stepped out of the dark: it was the Batman and the Catwoman.

"I thought you two were dead!" Screamed Oswald, he really wanted to kill Batwoman but now his plans were paused due to Batman's and Catwoman's arrival.

"Just because you don't us, doesn't mean we're dead." Announced Catwoman, she used her whip to hit the Penguin's stick and took out a the knife, she threw it and it hit a gun which made explode and hit several people. Both of them ran in and started fighting off Penguin's army until they got to Batwoman.

"What are you two doing here?" Asked Batwoman, Batman helped her up then Batwoman got involved with Catwoman and Batman. "Thanks for helping me." The three started fighting off the Penguin's army but they weren't winning because the more they took down, the more showed up which made it difficult.

"You three better give up, we thought about everything." Penguin boasted, he was about to laugh but stopped when he saw a knife against his neck, Barbara looked behind her to see that it was a woman wearing a mask holding the knife against Oswald's neck.

"Tell all your friends to stop or the Penguin gets it," threatened the masked woman. Barbara thought the voice sounded familiar then she noticed a scar on the wrist, she knew who the masked woman was! "I know you know who I am, Barbara." The woman took her mask off to reveal herself as Tabitha Galavan.

"Why are you doing this, Tabby?" Asked Barbara and got a surprise when a bullet hit the ground close to her foot, she looked up to see Tabitha now holding a knife and a gun.

"We're not friends anymore, Barbara." Tabitha looked at Catwoman, she winked at Catwoman who used her whip to smack the gun out of Barbara's hand. "I thought if I can be something better than a killer for hire, I want to protect my home without killing anyone." Catwoman nodded, Batman tossed several batarangs which disarmed many of Penguin's goons. Catwoman used the whip to damage Freeze's gun which exploded and froze him and Batwoman jumped and kicked both Nygma and Leslie into the dumpsters behind them.

"So what, you're like those three?" Inquired Barbara, Tabitha thought about it carefully until she gave the former friend an answer.

"Yes. I know I can do more as someone like them then working alongside the likes of you two," Tabitha admitted. The cops arrived and tackled everyone apart from the three vigilantes and Tabitha, James personally dealt with Tabitha by placing his hands on her shoulders and escorted her inside the GCPD, he was about to thank the heroes but they had already disappeared.

 **Next day:**

Chloe was downstairs reading a fashion magazine when Bruce and Selina walked into the study, Chloe looked up to see Selina holding the newspaper with the headline: _Gotham is protected._ There was article about the fight last night and there was a statue of all three of them being put up in Gotham Central Park with a caption reading: _Gotham's guardian angels._ The three Waynes got up and suited up, then they decided to go and show Gotham that they were protecting the city alongside the GCPD.

Few minutes later, three shadowy figures stood on the roof of the GCPD and their shadows were enlarged by the light behind them. Gotham didn't just have the GCPD and Batwoman to protect everyone but it seem that Batman and Catwoman were back.

 **And that's the end of this story, I hoped you enjoyed it. I've enjoyed writing this series, it's been a lot of fun. I hoped you enjoyed my character, Chloe Wayne and her time as Batwoman.**

 **See you readers around and don't forget to check out my other fanfics.**

 **This is Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat, flying away.**


End file.
